Daddy's Little Monster
by NaviNinja2002
Summary: The Sorcerer plans to send Stank into a dimension with no Ninja. What happens when he crosses over Screwball sorrowing about her statued father. Will they find a way to De-stank her or will the Sorcerer succeed and escape from his prison. This is before the episode "Keep Calm and Flutter On" and will include pony-versions of RC:9GN characters. And please Read and Review.I'm new.


Daddy's Little Monster

**Author's Note: So you don't get confused, Pony!Randy does NOT have the ninja mask or the Nomicon and this was taken place before the episode, "Keep Calm and Flutter on". And if I spell a few important thing wrong than please forgive me. Now Please Enjoy!**

**...**

**In Canerlot Town Square...**

Today was the day, the day Discord was turned into stone. Bells rung, sweet smells filled the air, little philies were paying everyone was happy. Everyone watched as the marching band proudly marched the road, with Bucky Hanspony leading the way and Flute Mare by his side. Bucky was a buck-tooth light yellow unicorn stallion with yellow hair and tail with , brown grey eyes, and a triangle and dinger for a cutie mark. Flute mare was light brown unicorn mare [it was quite obvious] with black eyes, brown hair and tail, and a silver flute for a cutie mark. They played and played as if they were show-stoppers.

Following the marching band was the Baton-Twirling Squad, the followed the band as they twirled their batons high in the air. Leading the group was Theresa Fowler. She was a white mare unicorn with blue-violet hair and tail with a lighter streak, dark blue eyes, and a baton as a cutie mark. She twirled her baton like nothing in the world could stop her. She glanced at the crowd and saw her best friend, Debby Kang [a light blue,short mare unicorn with blue hair and tail, cougar blue eyes, and an A+ cutie mark], but where were her other friends, Randy Cunninghoof and Howard Wienerpony.

"Where would all of Equestria would Randy and Howard be," Theresa asked herself, "They're missing almost the biggest party of the year!"

...

**Meanwhile in Celestia's Garden,**

"Oh thanks Howard," Randy said, "Is it the hard to trim a hedge?"

Randy was a black stallion Pegasus that had purple hair and tail, blue eyes, and a keytar cutie mark.

"It's harder than it looks, Cunninghoof," Howard angrily said as he tried to trim the top, "It's easier for you because you have wings.

Howard was a short stallion earth pony with yellow fur, orange hair and tail, hazel eyes, and a game controller for a cutie mark.

"Ok, it looks fine now," Randy said as Howard stopped trimming, "Lets just head to town square and meet up with Theresa."

As they left, they passed Discords statue. It seemed normal, but something caught Randy's eye. Screwball was next to Discord's statue, weeping in sorrow of her dead father. It was just hard to look at, no one was there for her, she was left to be sad and alone. No one gave a care for her.

"Hey Howard, shouldn't we help Screwball other there," Randy asked as he stopped to look at her.

"Oh don't even bother," Howard said as he stopped also, "She's stops by here everyday. Lets just go."

"Alright," Randy said back.

Screwball watched as they left.

_"Why does no one care about me,"_ Screwball thought with tears still running down her face.

She looked back at her stone-cold father and sorrowfully whispered, "I miss you, Daddy..."

**...**

**Meanwhile in the Sorcerer's lair...**

"Oh my dearest friend," the Sorcerer boredly said lying down with his rat beside him, "All my plans keep crumbling down in failure and shame. I don't know what to do now..."

"Squeak! Squeak!" the rat squeaked.

"You are a genius!" the Sorcerer happily said as he got up, "I will send my stank to a different dimension, where there is no Ninja to stop me!"

His rat coward away in fear as the Scorcerer condered his stank. A green portal opened above them, a portal to any and every dimension there is.

"Go! Go, my creation! Go where sorrow is found most and no Ninja is near!" the Scorcerer yelled as he shooted a long streak of stank through the portal.

As the stream of stank ended and the portal was sealed, the Scorcerer grabbed his rat and squealed [like a little fan gir], "Oh my dearest friend, I can taste freedom nearby!"

...

**Back at Celestia's Garden...**

As Screwball began to shed tears, the stank-portal opened above her and stanked began to circle around her. As it continued to circle around her, Screwball felt anger crawl up her spine. The stank was taking it's toll.

"Why," Screwball angrily began with tears rolling down her cheeks," Why did Daddy have to die!? Could that piece of wood they call Celestia find another way of settling their differences than this!? Why did they do this? Why? Why! **WHY!**"

Suddenly Screwball began to feel wierd. Her fur grew as she did and her hooves began to look like a stallion's. She grew pink dragon spikes on her back as her teeth became sharper and sharper. Her curly hair became fuzzier and her swirly eyes became purple and pupiless. After she turned into her monsterous self, she let out a gigantic roar.

"**T**h**E**y **W**i**L**l **P**a**Y !" **Screwball began,"** I** **W**i**L**l** M**a**K**e** M**o**R**e** C**h**O**a**S T**h**A**n** A**n**Y**p**O**n**Y **i**N E**q**U**e**A**s**T**r**I**a** C**a**N E**v**E**r** C**r**E**a**T**e**! E**v**E**r**Y P**o**N**y** W**i**L**l** B**o**W **t**O ME!**

Screwball let another roar as she crashed through her way to town square, where all the ponies are at.

...

**At Town Square..**

"Rainbow skittles, rainbow skittles! Come get your Rainbow skittles right here!" yelled a blue mare Pegasus with yellow hair and tail, red and blue miss-matched eyes, and a skittles cutiemark said as she pushed a rainbow cart with a black mare Pegasus with blue hair and tail with a silver streak, brown eyes, and a knife cutie mark.

"We also got tons of Skooma for ya!" the Pegasus said as Howard and Randy ran towards them.

"I'll have a bottle of Skooma and one Rainbow Skittles, please," Howard ordered.

"Sure thing," the Pegasus said as she handed him a bottle of Skooma and Skittles and watched as they blue Pegasus started eating skittles like crazy.

"Hey Skittelz, I suggest to stop eating so much skittles so we don't run out," the black Pegasus said to the blue one.

"We have plenty of Skittles back at the Rainbow Factory, Naviblade," Skittelz answered.

"So Navi, how did you get your get your cutie-mark," Randy asked.

"Oh..I...uhhh," Naviblade nervously said as she began to sweat," Ummmm, cooking...yeah cooking."

She made a nervous smile as they stared at her.

"Oh look, it's your baton friend!" Skittlez said as she pointed at Theresa performing.

"Oh, thanks," Randy said as he and Howard ran off.

"Oh I hate when ponies ask that," Naviblade moaned as she lowered her head.

...

Randy and Howard ran through the crowd and got in the front row. As Theresa crossed them and looked at them, they smiled. But before she could do the same a load and horrifying roar echoed the town. Everyone froze in fear as they waited for the monster to come. Suddenly, Stanked Screwball landed on an Oak tree and made a terrifying roar, making a stance like Discord would.

All the ponies scattered in fear. Some ponies looked their homes, some hid in trash cans, and most tried to get in the locked homes. Screwball looked down at Theresa frozen in fear. She grabbed Theresa and crushed her way to Celestia's castle.

"Some pony help me!" Theresa pleaded as Screwball took her away.

"Don't worry help is on the way," Randy said as pony soldiers came rushing in.

"Stop you beast,"the lead soldier yelled.

Screwball made an evil smirk and back-slapped him to the a house near Stevens. Stevens stared at him and played his famous song, Sad Trumbone. The rest of the soldiers remained silent and stared st Screwball. She let out a roar as the soldiers ran away. Screwball's smile widened as she chased them and smashed them to the ground. They were left either seriously injured or in a coma.

"That's it I'm going in,"Naviblade yelled as she stomped her right hoof and revealed her pocket knife,"You stay here and watch the cart."

"No problem," Skittelz said as she continued to gobble up Skittles like crazy.

Naviblade flew to Screwball like an army jet.

"Alright, ya scum! Time to meet your match maker!" Naviblade yelled as she stabbed her nose,"I don't work at the Rainbow Factory for nothing!"

Screwball looked at Naviblade with an angry expression and dropped Theresa.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Theresa yelled as she looked down to her death.

"Theresa!" Randy yelled as she watched her go down.

Right in an instant, he flew as fast as he coud to her. And just in time, he caught her before she could hit the groud.

"Thanks Randy," Theresa thanked as she started to blush, "I _defenetly_ owe you one."

"No problem," Randy said back as he let her down next to Howard.

"Hey look," Theresa said as she pointed at Screwball.

Naviblade and Srewball were fighting it to the death. Screwball had dozens ,maybe thousands, of scratches while Navi had a black eye. As they started to watch them fight, Screwball decided that she had enough. Right there she used all her force to smacked her to the house next to the rainbow cart.

"_**M**a**N** t**H**i**S** f**I**g**H**t**I**n**G** i**S** m**A**k**I**n**G** m**E** **H**u**N**g**E**r**Y**_," Screwball thought.

Screwball walked to the cart and snatched it.

"Hey!" Skittlez said as Screwball tossed her away.

She sniffed the cart ,searching for any possible poisons, and tossed it into her mouth.

"My skooma!" Naviblade sorrowfully cried.

"Why?!" Skittlez screamed as she began to slightly cry.

"Stop!" Celestia said as she flew right towards Screwball, "Stop this madness!"

"**I** **H**a**V**e **B**e**E**n **W**a**I**t**I**n**G** **F**o**R** **Y**o**U**, **P**r**IN**c**E**s**S**," Screwball said as she made an attack stance, "**N**o**W** **I** w**I**l**L** **KILL** y**O**u!"

Screwball pounced at Celestia, but Celestia teleported behind Screwball. Celestia used her magic to pull Screwball's hair and Screwball threw Celestia to the ground, next to Randy and Howard.

As Celestia got up and went to fight Screwball again, Randy thought,"_There has to be a way to change Screwball back to normal...hmm what about that hat of hers."_

"I bet we can change Screwball back to normal if we get rid of that hat of hers," Randy said to Theresa and Howard.

"But that would change nothing," Theresa said to Randy,"She would still be a monster."

"Well that's the only plan besides killing her," Randy said back to Theresa, "We have to give it a try."

"Ok, if were gonna do so than can I ask a question," Howard began as he pointed at Screwball ginormous hat, "How are we gonna tip a hat that is big as that!"

"I'll deal with that," Randy answered,"You and Theresa, and any other pony you can find, help Celestia and distract her. I'll deal with the hat."

"Alright," Theresa said, "Let's go Howard."

"Don't forget about us," Skittelz said as she walked towards them with Navi by her side, "Ya can't fight her alone."

"You just got beaten up, how are you still not seriously injured," Howard asked.

"I don't know," Navi answered as she shrugged.

"What are we waiting for, let's go fight this abomination," Skittelz yelled as she ran towards Screwball with the rest of them following her.

Skittelz helped Celestia in the air, Theresa wacked Screwball's hooves with her baton, and Howard just yelled insults. Randy backed up and made a flight stance.

"I really hope this works," Randy said as he raised his wings, "3...2...1... Take off!"

Randy flew towards Screwball like an army jet and aimed right for her hat. He closed his eyes as he head budded the big honk'n hat.

_"Cccrraaaaackkk!"_

As Randy crashed down, the hat hit the ground and split into two.

"**N**n**N**n**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**!" Screwball screamed as the Stank left her body and turned back to normal. As soon as the transformation was done, she instantly fainted.

...

"No! NO! **NO!**," The Sorcerer yelled as his chaos orbs fell, "We were so darn close! We would have had it if it wasn't for the stupid Randy and his friends!"

"Squeak, squeak.." his rat asked as he tried to comfort him.

"You're right," the Sorcerer moaned as he tried to calm down, "There are a million dimensions with no Ninja... I guess we will try again tomorrow..."

...

"You looked Bruce out there Randy," Howard said as Randy tried to get up and failed again.

"I know but...I..think I may have broken my wing," Randy said as he looked at his bent wing.

"Well don't worry, the ambulance is on the way," Celestia said as she walked towards them.

"So what was that green thing that turned Screwball into a monster," Theresa said as poked Screwball to see if she is was still alive.

"I...I don't know," Celestia answered, "But the good thing here is that we know how to change them back. By destroying the item they hold most dear."

...

**Later, at the Canterlot Hospital...**

"You know, you should not pull off dangerous stuff like that or you would get seriously injured," a pink mare earth pony with red hair and tail with a silver streak, green eyes, and a red + for a cutie mark suggested as she wrapped Randy's broken wing.

"I know Nurse Cherlly," Randy said as he watched her finished wrapping.

"There, done," Nurse Cherlly said as she finally finished and wrote a prescription, "You should be fine, just take some pain killers and have a safe day!'

"Hey Randy," Howard greeted as Randy stepped outside of the room.

"So how's your wing," Theresa asked.

"The nurse said it would be fine," Randy answered, "So where's Celestia?"

"Oh, she's in Screwball's room," Nurse Cherlly answered as she bumped into the conversation, "I was about to go home, but I guess I bring you there."

They walked through the halls of the hospital. hearing cries and shouts like, "MY LEG! MY LEG!"

"Well this is it," the nurse said as they stopped at room 911, "Celestia should be here."

As they entered the room with Screwball lying in bed, wrapped in bandages with Luna and Celestia beside her and Navi and Skittlez too. They were taking to a brown stallion earth pony with darker hair and tail, blue eyes, and a sand clock cutie mark.

"How is she doc," Luna asked the brown Pegasus.

"Not well as I thought,"the doctor answered, "She has minor cuts everywhere around her body and she's in a very deep coma. We're not sure when or ever she'll wake up."

"What are we gonna tell ever pony," Celestia moaned, "Every pony in Equestria would be in fear if they heard about the incident."

"Why don't, we just tell them that it all was just a side-effect to the Skooma," Navi suggested.

"Wait have you been selling drugs to my people," Luna angrily asked.

"Oh did I say Skooma, I ment to say... Skittels," Navi nervously said as Luna gave her an angry stare.

"Excuse me, Luna can we talk outside for a sec," Celestia asked.

"Sure, sis," Luna answered as she and Celestia left the room.

"I've been thinking about this but, I think it's time to free Discord," Celestia said to Luna.

"Are you crazy," Luna slightly yelled, "He would just create chaos like he always did!"

"I know but," Celestia began, " There has be a way to change his evil self. I'm growing weaker and weaker by the minute and our enemies have not fallen yet. Discord has more than enough magic to fight of disasters like this. This may be our only choice."

"But...but what about Twilight," Luna suggested, "Doesn't she have powerful too?"

"Yes, but she hasn't mastered the arts of Friendship yet," Celestia said , "Like I said before, Discord is our only choice we got, please tell me that you agree.

"Alright," Luna sighed, "So we bring his statue to Ponyville, tomorrow?"

"Yes, as soon as possible," Celestia answered.

...

**One week later...**

"So that's what happened," Celestia finished to Discord, "She really missed you."

"I know she did, but I didn't know it was that bad," Discord said as he looked at her wounded daughter, "Please wake up my little abomination. Daddy's here there is nothing to be sad about anymore. Just please wake up for, Daddy..."

Suddenly, Screwball slowly opens one of her spiral eyes and stares at Discord.

"Daddy..." Screwball said in shock and pain.

"Yes, Daddy's here," Discord softly said.

"What...hap-pened," Screwball asked.

She slowly tried to get up, but failed and moaned in pain.

"Don't pull yourself up yet," the doctor suggested, "You're still in serious pain."

"Don't worry," Discord said as he held on to Screwball's hoof, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I missed you daddy," Screwball whispered as she fell asleep.

"I think she made much chaos as you would, Discord," Luna said.

"Well she's the princess of chaos," Discord proudly said,"And Daddy's little monster."

The End

**...**

**Aww isn't that sweet! :] Well I'm making another crossover with Gravity Falls called Something is Wrong with Wendy. I may upload it maybe Saturday or Sunday, who knows. Maybe I would upload it earlier. So I hope you enjoyed, pretty please review [cuase I suck at that part] and have a wonderful day. [And P.S Skooma is the Skyrim version of beer] NINJA OUT!**


End file.
